<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Swim by Anaya_of_Wolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193699">Summer Swim</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves'>Anaya_of_Wolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NyxNoct Fae Folk AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short &amp; Sweet, Summer, Swimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach, relaxing to enjoy the natural sights that are almost too amazing to simply be, is definitely how the fae prince wanted to send his start of the summer months.  Of course, he isn't alone in such an outing or regard.  That also leaves him some time to think of how well Galdin Quay is with Nyx than without the other there.  It feels as though they belong here together to enjoy it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NyxNoct Fae Folk AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer Swim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got distract from my other on-going fic and wrote this.  Really, I had an idea of a day at the beach in my head and written down in my WIPs list.  But, once I started to describe Galdin Quay, the rest just started to follow afterwards.  Didn't want to stop to finish the other thing, so I wrote this all this night without delay!  Hope you all enjoy another addition to the NyxNoct Fey Au!</p><p>Please leave some Kudos and Comments~!  Let me know if there is other things you want to see/know about with them in this AU!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beaches of Galdin Quay sat under the bright afternoon sun, soaking up all the warmth that it could.  The golden sand reflected the light back up like a prayer to the golden brilliance that had sent down the warmth.  The landscape around the small crescent of beach flourished with bright greens and beautiful colors that could only be found in the coastal lands so near to the land of the Spring Court, Accordo, across the Cygillan Ocean.</p><p>It was a perfect day.</p><p>That was the thought that dogged Noct as he glanced around to drink in all the sights around him.  The majesty that came with a warmth-born and the near perpetual summerland that was Galdin Quay entranced him like so few other places.  Only the praying woods, where the Astrals-blessed crystalline heart of the Autumnus forest rested, and the homelands of his lover could be ranked higher than here.  But that didn’t make this place any less special or just as enchanting to all senses.</p><p>The enchantment of Galdin Quay didn’t remain just solely powered by how the rest of the world appeared more like a fading dream than here did.  </p><p>No, the true enchantment of this place was the happiness that was brightly shone in every face that rested here and played under the bright sun in the sky.  Fae from every court and every land were abound here, enjoying the sights and the simple delights that were present.  No one needed anything more than a conversation starter or a game to enjoy company.</p><p>For Noct, who often found crowds sometimes overbearing -and frightening, when old fears came to haunt his mind-, this was a paradise, because it tried nothing to simply be one.  It was <em>because</em> of the people here.</p><p>“Breath-taking isn’t it, night-star?” Nyx murmured over his shoulder, pressing a kiss against Noct’s warming skin -though he would gladly say it was warming because of the sun first.  “Should we fit a spot first to sit down or join the rest in the waters?”</p><p>Noct spotted his retinue and others with ease, noticing where Prompto ducked under the water and came back up sputtering several feet away.  Gladio fought off splashes from his sister, who in turn laughed and continued with a redoubled effort.  Ignis was resting with his legs being caressed by the ocean waves.  If he wanted to, the prince could also name a few more who had joined them on their trip across the vast forests to get here.</p><p>But, right now, a question waited for his answer.</p><p>Noct tilted his head to rest it against Nyx’s and rested his hands against the ones clasped in front of him to keep arms wrapped around him.  It would soon start to feel unbearable to be so close to another heat source, but the prince was enjoying it while it lasted.  </p><p>How Nyx’s skin soaked up all the golden rays like the beach sand beneath their feet.  How his lover looked like he had come from the coastal trees and lands, being born under their weathered and sun-bathed lands.  How he looked like he could dive into the vast cove and ocean to swim out to the horizon without needing to rest.</p><p>It was fun to imagine all those fantasies, but nothing could be more real than Nyx who began to leave soft, impatient kisses against Noct’s neck.  He could tell they were impatient because of the teeth that would join his lips in leaving small marks.  Promises for later, easily given and requested between heavy breaths and arches of pleasure.</p><p>“Let’s go for a swim,” Noct finally answered, getting a soft laugh now that shook Nyx’s body and his own.  He knew where the amusement came from, from taking so long to answer, but he found he didn’t mind being laughed at.  The prince would much rather hear laughter now than anything else from the NightsGale.</p><p>Noctis enjoyed hearing Nyx’s laughter the most.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go for a swim then, night-star.”  Nyx needed nothing else to say after that, unwrapping his arms from around Noct, only to then tug him along towards the shore.</p><p>Noct followed with a quickness in step to keep up with his lover, though he was just as excited as Nyx.  Not enough to immediately jump right into the next wave that washed against the shore, but he did stand in enough water that his calves were covered.  The prince watched the dark hair burst from below the azure surface, soon shaking away the water.  The sounds of Noct’s chuckling accompanied the twinkling sound of the beads hitting each other, which were woven in the braids that the Galahdian man wore.</p><p>With a soft fondness on his face, Nyx watched Noct continue to laugh lightly at his expense.  The prince knew that the other was waiting for him to join him in the deeper waters.  He probably wasn’t the only one, judging by how Prompto and the rest in the water waited and grinned at him.  Even Ignis, still sitting on the shore, gave him a look with a hitched eyebrow that spoke in silence and said “<em>Well, join him, your highness</em>.”</p><p>Noct did so gladly.</p><p>The prince gave one warning smirk to the NightsGale, before he kicked up a splash of water.  Enough that Nyx had to turn his face away from being splashed.  It was a distraction, one that left the other somewhat defenseless -which wasn’t true in any meaning of the word.  With that carefully crafted opening, Noct took a few more steps into the waves and jumped at Nyx.  He didn’t do so with much strength, since his feet had sunk into the wet sand like mud.</p><p>But it was enough to push Nyx’s chest and fall with him into the water.  The prince felt the other’s arms wrap around his body, before they crashed into the water.  The water rolled by them both without a care, continuing its duty to bring the tides in and out from the shores.  It felt timeless and senseless all at once.  Noct could feel his heart beating in his chest, his hair moving with no direction in the water, and the sense of true peacefulness underneath the waves.</p><p>Maybe he had been blessed by the Tidemother for this appreciation of the waters of the world.</p><p>All thoughts of reverence came to an end when his head and upper body was dragged up above the waves.  He could hear Nyx saying something, but the sounds of the ocean and water still whispered in his ears.</p><p>“...sneaky, little prince.  Are you even listening to me now?”</p><p>Noct grinned at Nyx without abandon and care, though it was tinged with the hint of cheekiness that had sparked the idea for the push in the first place.  “Of course I did, hero!  I heard you say that I was so lovely and handsome, and how you could never be mad at me for just a little push into the water.”</p><p>That cheekiness earned him a look from Nyx, one speaking of how well it wasn’t working against the NightsGale who knew him so well.  But that didn’t stop the prince from leaning closer to kiss those lips now salty with sea water.</p><p>The fae prince wanted to spend forever kissing Nyx in these waters, feeling those arms around him and the ocean’s water around them both.  He wanted the sun to beam down on him like the warmth of his father’s smiles.  Noct wanted to never feel anything else than the happiness he felt right now.</p><p>The start of Summer heralded in these feelings in him, and Noct welcomed them just as he welcomed more kisses from the fae he loved so dearly now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can head over to <a href="https://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/">my main tumblr</a> as well if you want!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>